


eBook Cover "A Little Bit Like Goldilocks, A Lot Like That Woody Allen Movie"

by apples_only



Series: eBook Covers SGA [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_only/pseuds/apples_only
Summary: ebook cover for tzzzz's "A Little Bit Like Goldilocks, A Lot Like That Woody Allen Movie""John and Sam used to know each other and Rodney wants to know how."





	eBook Cover "A Little Bit Like Goldilocks, A Lot Like That Woody Allen Movie"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit Like Goldilocks, A Lot Like That Woody Allen Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027043) by [tzzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz). 

**Author's Note:**

> Another ebook cover for another amazing fanfic I've read far too often :D  
I am always a sucker for stories that deal with John's backstory /him being gay in the American military so this hits quite a few spots and it's combined with Sam's backstory and life as woman in the military, which is just brilliant. 
> 
> I hope the color scheme doesn't hurt anyone's eyes too much....   
Fun Fact: Jelousy is commonly associated with yellow in German, which is part of the reason I picked these colors. I remembered too late that it's usually green in English. ^^;
> 
> You can use Calibre to add the picture to the ebook version of the fic.


End file.
